


I'm Never Giving Them Back

by pushingclovers



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz with glasses is my life okay, M/M, Simon is confused greatly, Simon steals his glasses just so he can admire his handsome git of a boyfriend, just boyfriends being boyfriends, very lowkey eyefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: He must notice me staring, because he huffs and puts his book down, shooting me a glare. "What are you gawking at, Snow?"I blink at him, dumbfounded for a second. Then, just like with his jeans, I state the obvious. "You're wearing glasses."





	I'm Never Giving Them Back

**Author's Note:**

> In which Simon is confused as to why a vampire would need glasses in the first place.

**SIMON**

If there was one thing I expected when I came home, it was definitely not Baz sprawled on the couch and reading.

That might have seemed unremarkable by itself, but there was one other thing different about this picture. He was wearing glasses. As in, real glasses. Not the fake plastic one I'd seen some others wear to "look cool".

_Bloody hell._

I can't look away from him. Somehow, the single accessory makes him look even better. I have no clue why. I can't remember the last time I was this shaken by something he wore. (Yes I can. The jeans.)

He must notice me staring, because he huffs and puts his book down, shooting me a glare. "What are you gawking at, Snow?"

I blink at him, dumbfounded for a second. Then, just like with his jeans, I state the obvious. "You're wearing glasses."

**BAZ**

He has that stupid look on his face, with his mouth hanging open slightly and his body completely still, like he might stumble or say something even more idiotic if he moves. (Mouth-breather.) I simply roll my eyes, returning to my book. Leave it to Simon to interrupt in the middle of the climax.

He stumbles anyway, but not on his feet. "Don't you have like...perfect vision or something? Why would you need glasses if you do?"

I sigh, because I already know this won't let up. "No, vampires do not all have perfect vision, Snow."

"But you're known for your enhanced vision, aren't you?"

"That's night vision, Snow." Merlin, did he know anything?

"Can't you just magic them for a little while?" I look up again, my eyes narrowed

"No." Actually, yes. At least, for as long as a  _ **through the looking glass**_ lasts. But that spell could also blind you entirely if you aren't careful.

He seems to get the hint and quiets, but he's fidgeting. Perhaps now I'll be able to read in peace.

...or not.

He's sitting on his ankles on the floor beside the couch, watching me with a puppy-like pout. I frown at him, and the pout only deepens. I try my best to not give in, my fingers twitching and rubbing the page, but Crowley, when could I ever resist Snow? (I did for nearly four years. It was complete and utter torture.)

**SIMON**

Baz sets aside his book with a sigh, now letting me lay with him. Although he feigns reluctance, I can tell he wants to as well. (I've gotten better at reading him, and he hates it.) I wind my arms around his middle, resting my cheek against his chest as he rubs along my spine, where my wings are neatly folded thanks to one of Penny's new spells. He kisses my head softly, and a quiet purr emits from my throat.

Before too long, my curiosity gets the best of me. I sit up a bit, and he looks confused. (He looks like a bird when he's confused. Or a bat. Is that why vampires can have bad eyesight?) "Can I try them?," I ask, and the confusion shifts to minor irritation. Baz doesn't answer for a long moment, then wordlessly slips them off his nose. I wait for his nod before taking them gently, sliding them onto my own.

**BAZ**

Snow is looking around with stupid wonder, which I don't understand considering I know everything beyond three meters is a blurred mess to him. The lenses magnify his cornflower blue eyes, those unremarkable irises that I still find myself lost in to this day. 

His gaze then lowers to my own, and his eyes widen a bit. A soft exhale escapes him, and suddenly the world melts around us. I'm lost, yet again.

**SIMON**

He's even more handsome while I'm wearing these.

His features become more defined, closer in my vision than they would be before. I can see hints of a dark olive in his pale grey-cast skin. I run my hand through his hair, watching the strands fall slowly from between my fingers as they catch the dim light from the window. I allow myself to look him over, finishing with his eyes.

Merlin and Morgana. His bloody eyes.

Without glasses, they're a dull grey with the occasional flecks of color. But with...it's a whole other story.  
  
They're silver, with every cool color imaginable in between. A mess of purples, blues, and deep greens, and I'm falling in love all over again. It's almost like his eyes are magicked, with a similar spell to the ones Penny used for her hair. I almost don't notice that he's staring back at me with (probably) mirrored intensity. Until I realize he's most likely wide-eyed because I'm wearing his glasses. (Does he really need them? I wouldn't put it past him to wear these just to frustrate me.) I contemplate giving them back. I move back a bit when Baz lifts himself up, thinking he'd take them back himself, but instead he kisses me.  
  
I really don't want to give them back.

  
  
**BAZ**

 

Simon makes a soft whimpering noise as I break away, and he gently inches back. I frown, reaching towards him. He's becoming fuzzy again. "Snow. Give them back."

 

**SIMON**

 

I've already decided. I'm never giving them back.


End file.
